The present invention is directed toward an exercise apparatus and, more particularly, toward such an apparatus which is particularly useful in circuit training.
Circuit training is a time-efficient method of training during which a group of exercises are performed in a specified order with predetermined work-rest ratios. These exercises can be strictly anaerobic (strength training) or can be a combination of strength training and aerobic training. While both alternatives have been shown to elicit measurable training effects, research has determined that the latter, which alternates between anaerobic and aerobic exercise, is the most beneficial in regard to the development of both cardiovascular and muscular fitness.
As is known in the art, the key to successful circuit training is to exercise at an intensity that elevates and maintains an exercise heart rate within one's target heart rate zone. In order to do so, it is important that the work-rest ratios be established in such a manner as to allow enough transition time between exercises to make the necessary adjustments to the equipment and/or changes between exercises but not so much that the exercise heart rate dips below the lower limit of the prescribed target heart rate zone.
The ratio between the number of anaerobic and aerobic exercises also plays an important role in combination circuit training. If one's goal is to develop a balance between cardiovascular and muscular fitness, the ratio should be 1 to 1 (one anaerobic exercise to one minute of aerobic exercise) or 2 to 2. If the goal is geared toward cardiovascular fitness, the ratio should favor aerobic exercise 1 to 2 (one anaerobic exercise to two minutes of aerobic exercise). Conversely, if the primary goal is anaerobic, the ratio should favor anaerobic exercise 2 to 1 (two anaerobic exercises to one minute aerobic exercise).
Heretofore, circuit training has been confined to fitness clubs where 15 to 30 individual stations have been used with a predetermined start and finish station and an instructor, speaker or light system which is used to move multiple people through a circuit system. In order to ensure that every person moves to the next station at the same time, the time allowed at each station must be identical and the amount of time needed to move to the next station and set it up (transition time) must also be identical. It is well known, however, that people move at different speeds and that the amount of time exercised by one person may not be right for the next person. Obviously, with such an arrangement, one person improperly performing or delaying his movement from one station to another will interfere with the entire circuit training for everyone.
Various home gyms available on the market have categorized their systems as circuit trainers and have promoted circuit training. None, however, has provided either a machine capable of adapting to circuit training and/or a timing system to control the transition time between exercises, the exercise time and the total elapsed time. This is particularly important since, as pointed out above, different people have different capabilities and this must be allowed for in the transition time and exercise time and intensity.